Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for reporting a speed limit.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4604088 discloses a technique for recognizing a traffic sign from a captured image. Such a technique is capable of recognizing a speed limit indicated by the traffic sign and reporting the speed limit to a vehicle driver or the like.
However,there are some roads where different speed limits are set for respective lanes of the road. When recognizing a speed limit from a traffic sign during travel on such a road, a driver may mistakenly recognize a speed limit indicated by a traffic sign on another lane than the lane in which a driver's own vehicle is traveling as a speed limit for the lane in which the own vehicle is traveling, due to, for example, a direction of the own vehicle.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a technique for preventing faulty speed limit recognition disconcerting to a vehicle driver.